


Love Bites

by wonshushushu



Series: SnapShots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Boo Seungkwan, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Valentine's Day, Vampire Kim Mingyu, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshushushu/pseuds/wonshushushu
Summary: Mingyu wants to surprise his boyfriend for Valentine's Day, but when you're a vampire, it's easier said than done.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Series: SnapShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Snap Shots for having me ~~~ I hope you all have a lovely spooky season!

This wasn't something he was used to. Compared to his age - Valentine's Day was something that only appeared in Korea very recently, his family found no sense to celebrate such a western tradition. And Mingyu agreed with them, there was no need for modern celebrations of affection.

However, that was only until he met Boo Seungkwan, a beam of sunshine personified into one cute little package. When they first met, Seungkwan made him laugh and smile - so many things he hadn't experienced in decades. Finally, there was something that made his world bright again. 

Originally, keeping his secret was easy, but as the weeks went by and things got serious, Mingyu found himself hating the thought of lying to Seungkwan anymore. 

So he told, and at first, Seungkwan thought he was joking.

It didn't take long for him to realize he wasn't.

There was a week without talking. No texts, no calls, nothing. Mingyu thought he'd rather spend another hundred years locked inside than without Seungkwan for another second. But the day came when Seungkwan came around. Mingyu felt over the moon.

That had been all of six months ago; now, it was February 13th, and Mingyu was in an overpriced department store looking at stuffed animals and chocolate.

Currently, he was trying to decide between a fuzzy raccoon and a rabbit holding a heart. A terribly difficult choice.

"Do you need help with anything?"

Mingyu sees an employee out of the corner of his eye. He clears his throat and tries to appear more confident than he actually feels.

"No, thanks. Just- trying to pick out a gift for my boyfriend." Mingyu says. The employee nods slowly, eyeing the stuffed animals in his hands. Mingyu sees a nametag hanging off of his shirt, _Soonyoung_ printed neatly across the front.

"Let me know if you need any help!" Soonyoung says with a fake smile. Mingyu just about lets him leave, but he really _does_ need help.

"Actually, I'm kind of... lost. I've never done this before... I don't know what to get." He sighs. Soonyoung looks at the two animals in his hands and thinks for a moment.

"Well, what is your boyfriend like? Is he cute, manly, handsome... You need to start with the basics. _My_ boyfriend doesn't like Valentine's Day - says it's a capitalist holiday. I think he's full of it and should just admit he wouldn't be caught _dead_ at the store buying a stuffed animal for me--" Soonyoung stops mid-sentence, realizing he'd been dragging on about personal matters to a customer. Mingyu eyes him strangely. " _Ah,_ excuse me. Anyway, I like the rabbit the best. It's cute, but I'm sure your boyfriend will love anything you pick."

Mingyu sighs. Maybe the odd employee was right, Seungkwan will love anything he buys. Just then, a different plush catches his eye.

It was perfect.

Picking it off the shelf, Mingyu turns to Soonyoung with a newfound confidence.

"I'll take this."

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Seungkwan says, hugging Mingyu the minute he sees him.

They meet at a café, one they frequent, only today it's filled with red décor to emphasize _love_. The colour only reminds Mingyu how thirsty he becomes when he's nervous.

"You too." Mingyu smiles, feeling the gentle press of fangs dig into his bottom lip. Seungkwan sits across from him at their table in the back, eyes sparkling. 

A café worker comes by to drop off Seungkwan's iced americano, but stops when he gets to the table.

"Hey! You're that guy from yesterday. Is this your boyfriend?"

Mingyu looks up to see the employee from the department store, Soonyoung, standing by him once more - this time trading his shop uniform for black slacks and an apron. 

"Oh, yes... Hello..." Mingyu says awkwardly. His present for Seungkwan is still in his bag, he'd been waiting for the right moment to give it to him today.

"Did you like your gift?" Soonyoung asks Seungkwan pointedly, totally oblivious to Mingyu's panic. "Honestly, it's not something I would have expected, but, it's better than _nothing_ , which is exactly what Jihoon - he's my boyfriend - got me. Can you believe that? This morning he sent me off to work without so much as a ' _Happy Valentine's Day'_... You're lucky that your boyfriend actually went out to get you a gift--" 

The only thing that stops Soonyoung's monologue is his boss calling for him to get back to work. He wishes them a quick ' _Happy Valentine's Day!'_ before rushing away.

One look at the shock on Seungkwan's face and Mingyu knows it's ruined. He feels terribly embarassed.

"Did you really go out and get a present? For me?" He asks. Mingyu bites the inside of his cheek and nods, looking down at his lap. Suddenly, playing with his hands was much more interesting than any _stupid_ Roman holiday. When Seungkwan starts laughing, it hurts even more.

"I'm sorry..." Mingyu says. There isn't anything else for him to say. 

Seungkwan just laughs harder.

"Why are you sorry? It's so cute to think of _you_ , at a store, trying to find _me_ a gift." He says, reaching across their table to take Mingyu's hand. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I didn't get you anything because I know how you feel about it."

Mingyu meets his boyfriend's eyes and slowly starts to return his smile, laughing along with him. 

"Now hurry up, I want to see my gift." Seungkwan pushes. Mingyu takes his bag, pulling out a small plush vampire holding a blood bag. It was some iteration of Count Dracula (a complete mockery of vampire kind, if you asked Mingyu). He hands it to Seungkwan bashfully. " _'You're just my type'_ ?" Seungkwan reads out the phrase stitched into the blood bag. Mingyu nods.

Seungkwan stands, moving to give Mingyu a hug. 

"I love it, thank you." Mingyu hugs him back, feeling as warm as his cold body can when Seungkwan presses a kiss onto his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, hyung."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Seungkwan-ah."


End file.
